


Erotyczne fantazje 128

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 128

Głośny jęk wypełnił całe pomieszczenie, kiedy dziedziczka poczuła jak jej liderka weszła swoim członkiem w jej ciasny tyłek.

Srebrnooka łowczyni zrobiła to zdecydowanym ruchem, żeby chwilę później chwycić swoją partnerkę za włosy, zmuszając ją do uniesienia głowy wysoko, gdzie w tym samym czasie penetrowała jej tyłek, szybkimi i głębokimi pchnięciami.

Po krótkim chwyciła białowłosą dziewczynę za biodra i naparła na nią z całej siły, dochodząc w niej. Nasienie wypełniło wnętrze tyłka dziedziczki, a gdy jej liderka delikatnie wyszła z niej, sperma zaczęła wylewać się z wnętrza jej odbytu.


End file.
